


9:50 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Animals rest outside,'' Supergirl informed Amos after she remembered him mentioning her shopping in Metropolis instead of feeding animals near the Kents.





	9:50 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Animals rest outside,'' Supergirl informed Amos after she remembered him mentioning her shopping in Metropolis instead of feeding animals near the Kents recently.

THE END


End file.
